


In the Dark

by Somedeepmystery



Series: User Pic Fic i.e. The Cracky Crossovers [7]
Category: Dark Angel, Gilmore Girls
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dystopian Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai Gilmore is desperate. Eyes Only is her only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a long ago meme on livejournal, where you take all the characters in your user pic (icons) and mix them up, pair them up and then write something about the pair. It lead to some crazy team ups.

Logan shoved against the wheels of his chair, rolling them forward and followed the fast talking woman into the next room. She was waving one hand and referencing some pre-pulse rockband as she went and he frowned wondering what that had to do with the conversation. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot,” he asked, stopping across from where she’d seated herself and adjusting the thin wire rimmed glasses that rested on his nose. 

“Yes, actually people tell me that often, it’s a fact I’m very proud of actually if you want to know the truth. But I didn’t come to see you because I needed an ego boost.” She reached into the bag she had carried in and pulled out a large manila folder. It was over flowing with papers and a photo slipped out and drifted to the floor. Logan bent over and picked it up. “My daughter, Rory.”

“Rory Gilmore?” Logan asked, the name sparking recognition in his mind. She was rather young and new so when her name had been mentioned through various sources he hadn’t given it too much consideration. What could she have done that would have the powers that be gunning for her already?

Of course, now she was missing and her mother was sitting in front of him looking both distraught and determined and he figured that if this girl, whose picture he held, was anything like her mother, then he could imagine her raising a few hackles.

“These are all the papers she sent me. I’ve gone through them a hundred times – that’s why they are a mess. Rory’s very organized – but I have no idea what I’m looking at. I think something in there is what they wanted and…” she swallowed and looked down at her hands twisting in her lap. When she looked back up there was a tremor in her lip but her voice was strong. “If she can’t be the one to get it out there, then I want Eyes Only to make sure that it does. I don’t want it to be for nothing…”

“Ms. Gilmore, I have already passed some of your information on to Eyes Only, and I’ve been informed that he already has his best working on the location of your daughter.”

“You and I both know that, since the pulse, sometimes people don’t get found…” she said. 

“Yeah, but sometimes they do,” he said firmly. “I know Eyes Only will do everything in his power to make sure this is one of those times."


End file.
